Doble filo
by solitarynightmares
Summary: El pasado no se entierra y Dio sigue con sus planes de tenerlo todo, pero hay algo, más bien alguien que no lo deja. Algo curioso acerca de los descendientes de su viejo enemigo y aburrido de esperar, secuestra a Jotaro y piensa que jugar con él antes de matarlo, sería más divertido que sólo acabar con él. Dio x Jotaro. One Shot.
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño.

Más que nada es un lemon, espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo luego de poner un pie en las tierras de Egipto para cuando los problemas se vieron atraídos por la inmensa suerte que siempre acompañaba a los protagonistas, pero esa vez la buena fortuna ni la experiencia podría salvarlos de los negros planes de aquel que se escondía entre esas tierras áridas.

Además de jugar poniendo obstáculos que los hicieran demorar en su camino, lo cierto era que Dio Brando tenía una fuerte curiosidad por los descendientes del que fue su hermano, su amigo, su rival y en últimas instancias su enamorado, tanto así que no pudo esperar a ver si estaban a la altura del antes mencionado, hasta que llegaran a él, se adelantó y al estar tan cerca, esa noche, cerró uno de los libros que siempre leía por aburrimiento o interés hacia el mundo moderno con la intención de aprender y cogió un turbante y ropa regional que lo ocultaran, sólo le dijo a uno de los sirvientes que no molestaran dejando las puertas de su alcoba cerradas, una orden era una orden, nadie era tan tonto como para entrar sin permiso, menos con esa aura siniestra que desprendía el dueño y que había quedado impregnada en la pieza.

El exterior no era más que un lugar lleno de pestes caminando sobre las calles, no solía salir puesto que todo lo que quisiera era llevado hasta su mano, vino, mujeres, libros, oro, simplemente no se distrajo con el brillo de las tiendas y el bullicio y fue hasta donde sabía que estaban sus perseguidores, en lugar de permanecer bajo el hotel en que decidieron hospedarse, habían ido a comer afuera, se sentía como un depredador rastreando a su presa, cauteloso, calculador, asechando y esperando hasta el momento en que su presa bajara la guardia y se encontrara lo más vulnerable posible y ese momento era esa noche, sin sospechar que mientras buscaban a Dio, éste ya los tenía bajo su mirada, sin saber que eran ellos los acorralados.

No hizo nada más que sentarse en la banca de un parque pequeño frente a un restaurante con sus mesas afuera a observar, tenía un asiento en primera fila para verlos hablar y disfrutar de su cena, cruzó sus piernas y recargó el codo sobre la rodilla al mismo tiempo que la barbilla en la palma de su mano, ignorando a las personas que caminaban enfrente.

Era la primera vez que los veía y de inmediato su atención estuvo sobre el más joven de los Joestar, no era que sus ojos lo engañaran, quizás su mente quería jugarle una tortuosa broma, pero el parecido que encontraba en el joven le recordaba al tatarabuelo, joven y apuesto como éste, ¿cuál era su nombre?, Jotaro. Sus mejillas tiraron suavemente de la comisura de sus labios, formando una sonrisa casi imperceptible, que ironía que también se llamara JoJo y un pensamiento igualmente infame que todos sus antecedentes, apareció como una idea irresistiblemente apetecible. Al otro Joestar, el nieto, no le llamó tanto la atención, pero lo tomó en cuenta como un importante obstáculo en sus planes de esa noche y futuros, su malicia no tenía alcance.

No esperó ni un minuto más, con The World, su carta del triunfo, ganar sería más rápido que un parpadeo, sin embargo no sería divertido, a los amigos de Jotaro, les dio la opción de buscar al antes mencionado y darle el placer de ver sus expresiones de preocupación y enojo en sus rostros.

Se retiró tranquilamente caminando entre las sombras de callejones sin llamar la atención, llevando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el semblante y el cuerpo lacio y manipulable de Jotaro en el hombro, pesaba relativamente poco ese cuerpo de 1.95 mayormente de músculos, una vez que lo tuvo tan cerca no pudo evitar contemplar la contextura del muchacho, Jonatan era más delgado en ese entonces. Miró sobre su hombro para ver su rostro una vez más, aunque había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo cuando lo dejó inconsciente, simplemente era la tentación de hacerlo, habían comenzado a gustarle esas pestañas largas que tenía. No se molestó en recoger la gorra de Jotaro la que cayó con la gravedad y el movimiento de los pasos de Dio, fue en uno de los tantos callejones que llevaban a la mansión en que se alojaba.

En menos de un minuto Jotaro había pasado de no saber que elegir del menú de un restaurante a sentir un dolor punzante en su sien, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando cerró sus ojos o que había estado desconectado del mundo más de lo creyó, su cuerpo se tornó rígido y en un esfuerzo abrumador intentó levantarse, encontrando que lo que creía era el suelo en que se hallaba recostado, en realidad era un colchón con unas sábanas increíblemente suaves, todo estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche y aunque no podía ver nada con las ventanas bloqueadas, al contrario se sentía observado, Jotaro nunca lo admitiría, pero se sintió espantado y paralizado con el suave rocé de un dedo en su cuello, acariciando la arteria más grande que palpitaba en éste, no se veía nervioso, pero a Dio se le hacía agua la boca con el pulso aumentado de Jotaro. Estaba detrás de él, tan cerca y no lo había notado, las luces de unas velas apenas encendieron para dejarlo ver un par de brazos cubriendo sus hombros. La mano derecha envolvió su cuello como el abrazo de la muerte, estuvo sorprendido y su cuerpo aterrorizado experimento por primera vez el miedo autentico, aunque logró superarlo, pero no tan rápido, Dio todavía pudo disfrutar de presionar a Jotaro, al acercar su boca al cuello, no lo tocó con sus labios, sus dientes y colmillos aperlados fueron lo primero en acariciar el miedo de Jotaro, detalle final que terminó por helarle la sangre.

Se alejó, pero eso porque así lo quiso Dio y relamió sus labios disfrutando de la expresión del muchacho que sólo él podía observar.

-¡DIO!- Enojó, pero más miedo primitivo hicieron a Jotaro gritar, sólo tenía una foto donde el aludido se ocultaba entre las sombras y de espaldas, pero sabía que era él.

Dio se levantó de cama como si nada tuviera que temer y fue Jotaro quien necesitó retroceder con los pasos del primero acercándose a él, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y alarmados buscaron una forma de pelear, ahí la vio, la cena de Dio antes de que despertara, ese miedo se transformó en una mirada fiera que detuvo a Dio, advirtiéndole que si daba un paso más, le cortaría la cabeza.

El vampiro no había subestimado en ningún momento a Jotaro y con el chasquido de sus dedos la partida ya estaba ganada, él ganó. Cadenas de un extraño aspecto y más raro aun, con movimiento propio, cayeron igual que perros de caza sobre las muñecas y cuello del estudiante, primero inmovilizándolo y luego obligándolo a arrodillarse, eran mucho más pesadas de lo que aparentaban, la expresión de dolor se dibujó en su rostro seguida de la de ira por la humillación, mirando hacia arriba a Dio, frente al que estaba sometido, mientras más trataba de levantarse las cadenas se hacían más pesadas y de seguir intentándolo lo más probable hubiera sido que se rompiera algo, su Stand... Observó con los ojos muy abiertos como con las mismas cadenas era puesto de rodillas en el suelo, así debía ser, con los Joestar arrodillados frente a alguien tan grande como Dio, feliz, movió sus labios para cruzar palabras con el protagonista.

-JoJo...- Su sedosa voz se vio interrumpida por la estridente del susodicho.

-¡Dio, maldito!- No le gustaba ser interrumpido, ¿qué acaso no tenía modales?

Se sentó de cuclillas cruzando la mirada a la misma altura con los ojos claros de Jotaro, le gustaba esa mirada, pero en menos de un segundo le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro que a más de uno le tumbaría los dientes, la sangre salpicó el suelo y manchó sus nudillos.

-Siempre los Joestar tienen que ser tan impulsivos- Dijo acercando su mano a la boca -Jotaro- El nombre pronunciado en esos labios se escuchaba seductor -Te recomiendo que no hagas nada estúpido, no me gustaría terminar contigo antes de lo que tengo planeado hacer- Hizo una pausa para lamer la sangre y sonreír con el enfado de la mirada que se clavaba en él.

Estaba tan molesto que sus dientes crujieron, tenía un espíritu indomable y la idea de pisotearlo se volvía cada vez más jugosa, sin embargo había algo más, algo que lo hacía pensar que si le rompía los dientes con otro golpe, no estaría bien, quería a su boca intacta, ¿por qué?, respondió esa pregunta sujetando con fuerza la barbilla de Jotaro, éste lo vio venir, pero no se movió, quería creer en el fondo que Dio no sería capaz a hacer algo así, recordó a la mujer y sus ojos se desviaron un momento sin alcanzar a verla, era obvio que Dio no tenía la moral de un ser humano, sino la de un monstruo.

Inclinando la cabeza, tocó los labios de forma insegura mientras estaba distraído, vacilación que duró muy poco mientras pensaba en Jonatán y sonrió antes de morderlo. La sangre escurrió por los labios ya de por sí lastimados y un sonido de sorpresa también salió de estos, Dio con lentitud lamió sus labios e igualmente excitado como divertido, se abalanzó contra Jotaro para deleitarse con esa sangre directamente de la fuente, la última vez que había probado algo tan suculento como lo era Jotaro, fue del antepasado, algo tenía la familia para volverlos irresistibles a su paladar.

Sus labios estaban siendo atacados por la lengua y las líneas de la boca del villano, lastimándolos, machacándolos, abriendo esas heridas que ardían punzantemente mientras no era capaz de defenderse y mantenía su dignidad al no ceder ni un ápice, el beso se hizo más calmado y paciente a la vez que el par de manos recorrían su pecho, se estremeció, la que se deslizó por su cuello le produjo cierta acidez en el estómago debido a la irritación de su temperamento. Todo su cuerpo sufrió una descarga eléctrica y sus miembros sintieron un frío comenzar desde las puntas de sus dedos y extenderse, tenía a esa mano clavándose más profundo en su cuello, chupándole la sangre, no tenía forma de saber que era, sólo de sentirse inusualmente débil y mareado. Jadeo cerró sus ojos, era como si no pudiera respirar, tomaba aire forzadamente, pero eso no aliviaba la falta de oxígeno que comenzaba a sufrir, en verdad era un monstruo, contempló como su presa luchaba por aferrarse a la conciencia, con eso debería ser suficiente y no seguir resistiéndose a sus encantos, todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, ¿por qué no el más joven de los Joestar?, lo seduciría, lo corrompería y lo abandonaría.

Dejó su cuello, sacudiendo con un ademan la sangre que restaba de su mano, para sostener con calculador cuidado el rostro del muchacho, mareado, prestó atención a la dominante mirada de Dio.

-Abre tu boca- Era una orden que no obedeció, pero no lo desalentó, era un reto que aceptaba -JoJo- Acarició las mejillas pálidas -Es inútil- Susurró.

Los ojos de Jotaro se abrieron de la incredulidad, sin esperarlo, la mano de Dio se había metido bajo su ropa interior y pantalón sin haber desabrochado el botón o el cinturón. Estaba claro que era un loco.

-¿Piensas resistirte?- Nadie era capaz de resistirse, sus encantos iban más hayas de lo humanamente posible. Lo estaba tocando, su corazón que ya se esforzaba por latir, dio un brinco y algo pesado como una piedra cayó en su estómago, las palabras se esforzaban por permanecer dentro de su garganta, tenía orgullo, no importaba que artimaña utilizara.

Después de notar como comenzaba a calentarse y endurecerse la hombría bajo la palma de su mano, le dedicó, girando a verlo, una última sonrisa burlona antes de romper su ropa y desnudarlo.

No sintió lastima por su uniforme despedazado, pero una vergüenza tímida acompañó el intenso rubor en su rostro, notar como los ojos del vampiro lo comieron de pies a cabeza, erizó su piel e hizo meya en ese frío orgullo que tenía, pero más hiriente era la mofa en el brillo de la mirada de Dio viendo su precoz erección, no lo disfrutaba y aun así cuando la mano había estado debajo de su ropa interior empezó un cosquilleo que rozó su entrepierna. Tragó saliva y se esforzó por mantener el contacto visual, no debía pensar que era suficiente para intimidarlo.

-¿No me digas que esta pena tuya se debe a que aún eres virgen?- Redujo el peso de las cadenas para poder forzarlo a ponerse de pie y caminar por su cuenta hasta la cama que tenía escrito su nombre por esa noche.

No respondió más que con maldiciones y ocultó el rostro contra las sabanas en las que descansó la cabeza, recostado boca abajo.

-Dicen que la sangre de las doncellas vírgenes es la mejor- Las cadenas se escucharon crujir de la determinación con que quería soltarse, esfuerzos sin frutos, los metales sólo comprimieron su cuello y antebrazos -Entrega juventud a las mujeres y por lo que eh podido comprobar tiene un mejor sabor- Antes de que terminara de hablar, la sangre de Jotaro estaba hirviendo, no quería escuchar ninguna palabra venida de él -Tranquilo, no voy a matarte-

-¡Ah!- El sonido de sorpresa y fue un error que lo hizo morder sus labios y ocultar nuevamente su rosto, no pudo evitarlo, al igual que su piel erizada lo delató, quien no sufriría teniendo la mano de Dio en su cintura chupando su sangre, ese maldito vampiro, ese monstruo... estaba viendo borroso, en su rostro, su expresión casi siempre estoica había cambiado a la de un alcohólico después de un par de tragos, desorientado y confundido, luchaba por no quedarse dormido y recordar que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera conservaba fuerza suficiente para llamar a su Stand.

Los besos en su espalda se sintieron bien, era la misma sensación de suaves telas de raso ascendiendo por su piel y la caricia de su costado cambió la comodidad a un llamado lujurioso, melodioso y tentado, funcionó con su cuerpo, en poco tiempo el calor regresó y era que no sólo los labios que ahora lo besaban en el cuello o las manos que recorrían su figura, estuvieran persuadiéndolo, también la voz profunda resonando constantemente en su oído, hipnotizó sus sentidos.

-Ah...- Soltó un ligero gemido en el momento que Dio se atrevió a poner mano sobre su trasero -¡Aah!- Y uno más fuerte con el dolor estremecedor de colmillos atravesando la carne de su hombro.

A comparación del centenario individuo, en ese momento Jotaro se veía frágil temblando desnudo sobre la cama, parcialmente arrinconado bajo el cuerpo del rubio, siendo comido al mismo tiempo que inmovilizado, cuando los dedos bañados en su propia sangre acariciaron su casta apertura, la poca lógica que le quedaba de nada le servía contra una fuerza colosal, para él fue doloroso en más de un sentido.

Su interior era caliente y sus dedos eran fuertemente atrapados por Jotaro, por poco se suelta riendo en medio de la situación, todavía seguía resistiéndose, ¿qué no veía que no tenía caso?, como un experto en medicina, Dio acarició suavemente un bulto en el interior de Jotaro, claro que había dado con el lugar correcto, sus dedos estaban teniendo más problemas para moverse.

Se sentía bien, el escepticismo no lo dejó reaccionar, se sentía bien ahí donde los estaba moviendo, un líquido y caliente placer se derretía por completo en su cuerpo, si antes era débil, en ese instante era un ciervo recién nacido en las fauces de un león, gimió, la perfección de Dio aplicaba en él y en todo lo que hacía, estaba haciendo alcanzar un orgasmo al muchacho sin haber tocado otra parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Dio!- Quería que parara, arrastró sus cadenas y tocó la mano del aludido, implorando con unos ojos vidrioso que parara.

Se detuvo, sin embargo no fue para dejar tranquilo a Jotaro, con elegancia y rapidez se despojó de sus propias ropas, era un adonis con ese cuerpo hurtado y era un monstruo de la cintura hacía abajo.

Necesitaba que levantara su cadera, pero estaba tan débil por su culpa que apenas podía mantener los parpados abiertos, tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta. Le enseñaría lo que decenas de mujeres habían disfrutado antes que él.

-¡No!- Gimió curvando su espalda del dolor, a Dio no le importaba si lo lastimaba o sufría un poco, pronto se acostumbraría, aunque se detuvo un breve minuto para dejar a Jotaro asimilarlo, su interior se sentía bien, aunque no lo expresara tan libremente como el primero, se haya verdaderamente excitado, más que con todas esas inútiles, apenas podía contenerse.

Hizo hacia atrás su cabello retirando los mechones que querían caer sobre su frente en un ademan sexy para el espejo que tenían enfrentes, en él se reflejaban tenuemente la luz de las velas, observó la espalda fuerte que tenía enfrente junto con la marca en forma de estrella y la figura echada casi moribunda que se reflejaba, como desaparecía dentro de Jotaro jalando su cadera y la expresión de malestar en éste al mirar el espejo, sabía de algo que lo haría sentir mejor, al igual que como entró, lentamente se separó de la cadera del joven Joestar, empujando un poco más rápido esa vez.

Tembló, tal como antes la sensación fue desgarradora, ¿cómo podía estar pasando por algo como eso?, viviendo una pesadilla que haría a la familia revolcarse en la tumba y... disfrutarlo tanto, detrás de ese dolor, el de sus entrañas ardiendo y profunda incomodidad, su erección se mantenía firme mientras Dio lo destrozaba más y más rápido, la sensación nublosa espesó su enojo, jamás se había sentido tan bien en la vida, era la medicina que calmaba a la bestia.

Elevó su cadera y la inclinó hacia adelante, no podría haberla subido más aunque hubiese querido, pero no era necesario, en cuanto comenzó gemir en voz alta entendió por qué Dio quería tratarlo como si fuera de goma, mordió su propia boca, no obstante la prueba estaba adornando las sabanas bajo su vientre, esas gotas espesas que habían comenzado a caer, sin embargo en lugar de acabar la noche apenas estaba comenzando...

No terminó aceptándolo, pero el sabor de los labios de Dio era especial, al envolver sus brazos sin cadenas en los hombros inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, la lengua de Dio ya lo esperaba fuera de su boca, el sonido húmedo de sus labios, el de las embestidas vehementes y el de la piel, se mescló con el resollar de la respiración, la habitación no conectaba con ninguna otra donde pudieran escucharse y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar la enfrascadora euforia especialmente Dio que no presentaba la más leve señal de cansancio, después de unas cuantas rondas a diferencia de éste, Jotaro empapado de sudor, necesitaba un descanso.

Se quejó en voz baja de los chupetones que estaba haciendo Dio sobre sus clavículas, algún gusto extraño tenía con hacerle marcas en el cuerpo, tan sólo no quería levantarse a ver en un espejo como su espalda estaba llena de mordidas y de manchas entre purpureas y rojizas, no le hizo caso, con descaro, lamió la piel que acababa de marcar como suya y dejó un camino de saliva hasta la nuez de adán en el cuello, Jotaro imaginaba con los parpados cerrados como Dio estaba deseoso de incrustar sus dientes ahí, un escalofrió lo recorrió al pensar en ello y su estómago se retorció produciéndole un placer estremecedor, no deseaba nada de aquello, sentirse bien, haber olvidado a quien pertenecían las caricias, no poder recordar por qué estaba ahí, a su madre, a su abuelo, estaba sumergido más allá de cuello en un espeso velo que ensombrecía sus recuerdos, perdido en el momento, sintió como una vez más Dio se corría en su interior empujando con fuerza contra su cadera y haciendo a la cama crujir, se sentía sucio, avergonzado y muy, muy excitado, sus manos abrazaron la espalda rasguñando los omoplatos cuando su propia satisfacción inevitable tomó control sobre él y sus manos se convirtieron en puños mientras gemía inconsciente de que Dio había conseguido su objetivo.

Justamente así quería ver a los Joestar, debajo de él, en un lugar inferior, impotentes y aceptando quien era mejor, miró el rostro lloroso y enrojecido de Jotaro, todo la seriedad que portaba se había esfumado, podía parecer un adulto y actuar como uno, pero seguía siendo un estudiante como cualquier otro y uno muy inocente, su primera vez no tenía por qué haber sido así.

Necesitaba dormir, luego de haber tocado el clímax, sus músculos y cuerpo en general comenzaban a relajarse y darle el aspecto somnoliento que tenía, Dio arreglaba eso con dolor, con mordidas, con sus manos aplastando los antebrazos de Jotaro como pinzas que dejaban marcas rojas de compresión y con un nuevo vaivén de su cadera, rápido y fuerte, todo el semen en su interior salía escurriendo sobre las sabanas donde se mesclaba con manchas rojas que habían bañado las telas blancas.

Como un esclavo sexual, Dio no se conformaba con producir la lujuria en el muchacho, Jotaro debía darle placer a él, lo obligaba a que se moviera por su cuenta y cuando recuperaba la fuerza por momentos, lo sentaba sobre su cadera para verlo de frente y más importante, hacer a su cerebro entender que estaba manteniendo una relación carnal y debía poner un poco de su parte, bajando y subiendo su cadera. Besó su pecho, abrazando su espalda para que no resbalara del sueño, con cizaña y esperando escuchar más de su voz extasiada, atrapó uno de los pezones en su boca, era melodía para sus oídos, esperaba que desde el infierno, Jonatán estuviera escuchando a Jotaro.

-¡Dio!- No podía estarlo mordiendo ahí también, sus dedos se enredaron con el ondulado cabello rubio tratando de alejarlo, pero la lengua del aludido lamiendo su piel se sentía bien, echó su cabeza hacia atrás siendo alcanzado por un espasmo de placer, no lo movió ni un centímetro, al contrario quería que hiciera lo mismo con su otro pezón, su cadera comenzó a mecerse más rápido porque cada vez se sentía mejor, cada clímax era superior al anterior, su miembro cosquillaba, quería que la mano de Dio lo tocara, pero no lo haría, en su lugar lo hizo por su cuenta, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿cuándo comenzó a perder el control?, ¿en qué momento olvidó su orgullo?, no pasó desapercibida la acción a los ojos sagaces del vampiro y con ademan despectivo y una sonrisa de pura maldad, apartó la mano burlándose de la excitación de Jotaro, le impresionaba que aún pudiera seguirle el ritmo y continuara duro después de todo.

Se acercó a su oído susurrándole lo sexy que se veía y comparándolo con su antecesor, diciendo que era mil veces mejor que éste y no mentía, en ese momento, toda su atención y sentimientos estaban sobre Jotaro. Con la dulce miel vertida en sus oídos, no pudo enfadarse con lo que había dicho, los labios de Dio que regresaron a besar los suyos lo distrajeron lo suficiente y la mano que sostuvo su mejilla lo calmaron. Dio era guapo, con buenos modales, con encanto sobre humano y lujuria endemoniada, había caído y sin darse cuenta lo dejó invadir lo único que le quedaba, su corazón, lo abrazó, pero no como algo de lo que sostenerse sino algo a lo que sentir y si antes se sentía bien el roce con su cuerpo, esa vez fue como si su piel se hubiera fundido y no hubiera nada que los dejara distinguir el uno del otro, ese sentimiento que pudo notar Dio lo hizo estremecer, creía que nada podría sorprenderlo, pero lo hizo, por poco deja de besar a Jotaro, pero la insistencia de éste lo hizo continuar conectando sus labios, ¿no era lo qué quería?, seducirlo, engatusarlo, engañarlo, en su lugar sintió lo reconfortante de los besos y cerró sus ojos.

-¡Mmm!...- Fue su propio gemido, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?, colocó sus manos en el trasero del joven y lo apretó mientras descargaba su semilla dentro de Jotaro, esa vez se sintió realmente satisfecho.

Las manos de Jotaro alcanzaron el cuello de Dio mientras recuperaba el aliento, tocando la cicatriz alrededor de éste, ese cuerpo no era suyo, debería haber sido suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, pero en su lugar se dejó llevar por el momento, inclinándose para tocar la marca con las líneas de su boca, no se sentía como una cicatriz, ya era parte de él. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos de largas pestañas y se quedó dormido.

Necesitaba descansar y Dio lo dejó en su cama mientras qué él iba a conseguir un uniforme idéntico al que rompió, no sin antes permanecer unos minutos sentado en el borde observando al bello durmiente disfrutar con tanta paz del sueño, a excepción de su labio partido y la hinchazón del golpe que le había propinado horas atrás, la imagen le traía recuerdos de lo último que había visto antes de desaparecer un siglo bajo el mar, estiró una mano para acariciar los cabellos rizados comprobando que era la misma sensación y fuera de cualquier mirada, sólo en esa habitación tenuemente iluminada por las velas, volvió a sentir lo que había sentido en aquella ocasión, con un ligero sonrojo delator, su amor no correspondido estaba en el pasado y lo que tenía en ese instante no sabía cómo nombrarlo. Frunció el ceño por pura frustración y se retiró sigiloso igual que como llegó.

Al despertar Jotaro estaba tumbado en un callejón sucio que daba a una calle en la que rastros de actividad comenzaban a asomarse junto con los rayos del sol, no sabía dónde estaba, por qué estaba ahí, o qué hora era, aunque parecía estar bien, llevaba sus cosas y su ropa en orden, su gorra la encontró tirada un metro más adelante, pero al intentar moverse, todo su cuerpo lo aquejaba, nunca había estado tan apaleado como en ese momento, incluso sin poder ponerse de pie, sus piernas, brazos, la espalda, cadera y el rostro le dolían, ¿qué había sucedido?, como balde de agua fría su rostro palideció y el brillo y tonalidad roja de sus ojos, los cubrió con la sombra de su gorra, necesitaba llegar a su hotel lo más pronto posible y darse una ducha, con cada paso sentía la humedad en su trasero bajar por sus piernas, el maldito de Dio no había tenido el sentido común de arreglar ese inconveniente, después de caminar kilómetros su paciencia hervía como olla al fuego, ser abandonado como una bolsa de basura así sin más, eran razones suficientes para el enojo más un detalle íntimo.

Tenía su llave, más tarde hablaría con su abuelo y le daría cualquier mentira, primero necesitaba higiene, limpiar las mordidas en su espalda y deshacerse de lo que quedaba de Dio, con su propio puño sujetó su pecho para calmar ese dolor punzante, ¿odio?, no, no era eso lo que sentía, la opresión en su interior era totalmente diferente.

...

Su abuelo le preguntó muy sorprendido ¿qué había sucedido?, había desaparecido dos días y pese a buscarlo, no habían encontrado rastro de él.

-Lo siento viejo, no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió- Dijo inclinando sobre sus ojos la visera de su gorra.

-¡Jotaro!- Levantó la voz cuando el aludido lo pasó de largo en dirección a la calle y suspiró mascullando algo sobre que la juventud estaba cada vez peor.

Iba a fumar, lo que debería sorprender es que no hubiera fumado ni uno sólo desde que regresó, para no molestar a nadie fue hasta la parte trasera donde pudo disfrutar del toxico humo que en realidad lo relajaba, que día más horrible, el cielo era tan gris que lucía como si fuera a caerse, no tardó mucho en comenzar a llover a cantaros, estando el día así, no podrían salir a investigar nada, que pérdida de tiempo y a todo eso, ¿cómo podía llover así en Egipto?, con razón los habitantes parecían que fuera a caer un diluvio, de inmediato lo supo, no era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, sino alguien, frunció el ceño y exhaló con tranquilidad un suspiro.

-Yare, yare...- Era una verdadera molestia, iba a regresar al interior, cuando dio media vuelta, se percató de la figura negra en el callejón, permaneció inmóvil dándole la espalda y su cigarrillo se apagó con las gotas de lluvia, no sentía un aura maligna emanando de él, pero de cualquier forma su carne se erizó, porque sabía lo que quería.

Los moretones y rasguños en su piel aún no desaparecían, las marcas comenzaron a arder, lo sentía, bajo su ropa estaba pasando algo que no quería. Bajo la lluvia, en medio de ese callejón solitario, Jotaro fue empujado contra el muro detrás de él, con la boca sellada y su lengua trabada, no pudo gritarle por el arrebato violento, inmediatamente estaba disfrutando del beso húmedo de Dio, ¿qué paso con la habitación perfumada y decorada?, le estaba bajando los pantalones en aquel rincón sucio por donde nadie pasaba.

Intenso y eufórico, así eran sus caricias, el sexo era pura necesidad desenfrenada, en parte doloroso para Jotaro, muy adictivo para Dio. De frente a la pared, con las manos sobre ésta y mirando el suelo, su cadera era sostenida por las manos del rubio mientras embestidas vehementes lo sacaban de equilibrio, su pantalón todavía no caía debajo de sus rodillas, pero toda su ropa estaba empapada además de pesada, su cabello igual se pegaba a su frente, sin embargo el frío no alcanzaba a tocarlo, lo único helado que sintió fue la fría despedida del vampiro, sin palabras, pero una mirada de reojo cargada de contradicciones, Jotaro escuchaba el sonido de pisadas sobre los charcos, alejándose, mientras subía su pantalón y regresaba al hotel.

Polnareff se carcajeaba de los pequeños charcos de agua que dejaba en la alfombra del lobby, mientras que Kakyoin estaba un poco consternado aunque en el fondo la risa resultaba contagiosa, no se inmuto sus cigarrillos estaban arruinados, era la segunda cosa que lamentaba.

-Jotaro, ¿te sientes bien?- El rubor seguía presente en su rostro y el abuelo lo confundió con lo que podría pensarse era un resfriado.

-Estoy bien- Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador -Voy a cambiarme de ropa- Decidió olvidar lo que había ocurrido, aún tenía que salvar a su madre, costara lo que costara.

Fue un día muy lluvioso en Egipto, desde esa noche comenzó a correr un rumor entre la gente, de una sombra misteriosa que transitaba con calma las callejuelas donde sus pasos hacían eco al acercarse, pero nadie se atrevía a verla, una vez al anoche y una vez al amanecer por el mismo camino, como si fuera hacia algún lugar y regresara antes que el sol, pero ese rumor se desvaneció, las calles dejaron de ser un lugar al que se temiera por culpa de la imaginación de las personas.

FIN


End file.
